Electric vehicles (EV) are designed to derive locomotion power from electricity received from an energy storage device, such as a battery. For example, hybrid electric vehicles include on-board chargers that use power from vehicle braking and traditional motors to charge the vehicles. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive power for charging the batteries of the vehicle from other sources. EVs are often proposed to be charged through some type of wired alternating current (AC) source, such as household or commercial AC supply sources. The wired charging connections use cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. Cables and similar connectors may be inconvenient or cumbersome and have other drawbacks. Wireless charging systems that are capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field) to be used to charge electric vehicles may overcome some of the deficiencies of wired charging solutions. As such, design of wireless charging systems and methods that efficiently transfer power for charging EVs are important.